


BatFam Week 2020

by excuseme_howdareyou



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, BAMF Stephanie Brown, Barista Jason Todd, Batdad, Batfamweek2020, Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Jason Todd, De-Aged Damian Wayne, De-Aged Dick Grayson, De-Aged Jason Todd, De-Aged Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is a bird, Dragon Tim Drake, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Metahumans, Nightmares, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Overprotectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Stephanie Brown Appreciation, Telekinesis, The Batman we deserve, Tumblr Prompt, all the hugs, don't underestimate Stephanie Brown, under the red hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: Seven Days, Seven fics.Round and round the wheel spins, which theme will it be when it ends?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660810
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	1. Don't Mess With the Princess

#batfamweek2020  
Day 1: **Overprotectiveness** | Meeting the Justice League | **Meta-Human AU**

It was easy to underestimate her. She wasn't superpowered like the others. She wasn't super human, with crazy strength or the ability to fly or a fire breathing freaking dragon. She wasn't able to shift and transform into literal shadows or able to manipulate physical matter. She was easy to overlook in favor of the boys, whose powers were offensive and fantastic and _phenomenal_.

She was easy to underestimate. 

"Steph, get out of here!" Tim's voice bellowed over the battlefield, amplified by the raw power of his draconic vocal cords. His next breath was one of fire, frying to a crisp a section of dark little gremlin things. 

God, they were everywhere. 

Half the size of a human, completely shadowed in black with jaws full of snapping fangs and a particular thirst for blood. Whatever they were called -something in Ancient Demon Tongue because Ra's was just _that_ special- they were endless. 

Stephanie grabbed a rocky craig above her and pulled herself to her feet. Well, foot. One of the little gremlins had bitten her leg right down to the bone before one of Damian's swords flew across the field and into her hand, which she then used to cut the little beastie in half. It dissipated into smoke, but there were thousands more of them. 

God, a summoner. 

They just _had_ to have a full out battle with a summoner of dark forces. 

"Time to go, Steph," Dick hovered right above where she hobbled on one leg. He held a hand out, ready for her to take and he'd fly them both out of here. His massive wings gave one last flap before he dropped down before her, heavily, panting. He was just as exhausted as the others. 

She narrowed his eyes at him, furious that he'd think she'd just _run_. 

"Fuck. That," she hissed at him. If Dick was surprised by her foul language, he showed no sign of it. Instead he just sighed," Dami said the same thing when I tried to get him to come with me."

Damian's refusal had most likely been accompanied by a rock flying up and smacking Dick in the face. 

But it wasn't right. It wasn't!

Yes, they were outnumbered. By like, a thousand. And they weren't at full strength; it would be really helpful right about now to have the Bat here who could posses the little shadow creatures with ease, or Jason with his super strength and the way he liked to punch the ground and create massive earthquakes that could take out hundreds at a time. 

But there was four of them, and Steph was not about to abandon them. She was not!

"Take me to Tim," she growled at Dick, reaching up to grab his hand and letting him pick her up in his arms. 

"Steph, you're injured-" he tried arguing with her, but quieted when she reached up and yanked a handful of the feathers dangling from his hair. 

"Take. Me. To. Tim," she repeated. 

Dick obliged. 

Tim, being the target of Ra's fascination, was smack dab in the center of it all. From their height in the sky, Steph and Dick could see flares of fire as he unleashed flame after flame at the summoned demons. They were coming from every direction, sprinting over the burnt and rocky landscape, some of them ducking around Tim's fire and snapping -literally- at his heels. 

He let out a hiss and flame-grilled the little demon. 

They could see Ra's strategy. Outnumber Tim, tire him out until his fire was gone, and then... grab him. 

"Drop me in," she commanded Dick. 

"Steph, I can't," he tried arguing, getting more of his feathers pulled for his effort. "I hope you know what you're doing," he grumbled before diving down with all the speed of a falcon. 

Steph hung on for dear life, clutching to Dick as he dipped and dived around the arrows trying to shoot him down. When he judged the height a fair enough one, he gave her one warning before his arms opened and she plummeted to the ground. 

The earth was hot and rocky and steaming with literal heat, and the demon gremlins were _everywhere_. Tim was yelling at her, calling her mad and stupid, and she wondered if he even realized the corners of his mouth were smoking, a clear sign he was almost out of fire. "Just shut up!" she screamed at him and for once he freaking listened," I'm trying to _save_ you, you stupid, overprotective lizard!"

With a growl -either for her or the situation- Tim twirled on his feet and let out a spiral column of red hot fire that earned them a wide berth. For a moment or two. "I told you to run!" he yelled at her in the brief lull," Steph, you could get killed!"

"And so could you!" she yelled right back," So just shut up for once and let me. protect. _you_!"

On the final word, her arms outretched on either side of her, palms faced outward, and a massive force field surrounded them both. It was purple and glorious and sizzled with _pure power_ and wherever a little demon touched it they were blasted into a cloud of smoke. 

Tim had never seen her make such a large one before. "Steph..." he stared at her in awe. 

"Dick, get out of the fucking way!" Steph shouted through gritted teeth and saw a flash of blue as Dick shot off towards the horizon, Damian carried in his arms. 

Then with a yell -of frustration, of anger, fueled by her very will to _protect_ \- she expanded the field. It grew, slowly then faster and faster exponentially, obliterating all that stood in its path, every single little shit demon. The screams of demonic fury turned into screams of fear as the gremlins scrambled away but in vain as the purple field enveloped them in seconds. 

It was all over in matter of seconds -ten to be exact- and when Steph, exhausted and blood slowly dripping out of her nose, fell to the ground, the battlefield was bare. No demons. No danger. Just Dick flying high in the air, clutching Damian in his arms; Tim down on the ground, holding Steph gingerly in his arms and gently shushing her to sleep and rest. 

It was just them, and no danger. 

Finally safe. 

_("You are a **protector** , Stephanie," Batman's voice was growly but she could've sworn he sounded almost proud," That's what you are. And by gods, you are the **best** at it.")_


	2. Predators, Beware the Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't kill, but there are things worse than dying.

Day 2: Hurt/Comfort | Underappreciated Family Members | **Dark Batfam AU**

* * *

The bats were merciless. Everyone knew that. Everyone learned. They don't kill, but they'll make you wish they did. 

"Shh, shh, quiet now, there are people sleeping," Nightwing's voice is a cool sound against the hot night, his calm voice at odds with his actions. The man struggles against the Red Hood's grip, his legs kicking out but useless because Nightwing dodges them like he's made of fucking water or something. 

His smile is cool and sharp, and the brand in his hand is hot and glowing. 

The man mumbled behind the thick glove covering his mouth and struggled even harder, but the Red Hood was a man of iron and steel and for all his might, he might as well be held by a steel bar. "Mmmf! Mfmmmf!" he tried pleading.

The Red Hood squeezes him with one arm around his torso, until the air was knocked out of his lungs. "Don't want to wake the neighbors, now do we?" he whispered, the Hood's voice rattled around in some voice modifier until it came out rough and mechanical. 

"You're all about your victims being quiet, aren't you?" and then Nightwing is right there in front of him, his smile the same but somehow _so much darker_ ," The little girls, the teenagers, telling them to be quiet or else you'll cut their throats?" He smiles like if the man dares to disagree, he'll _know_.

"Thought you got away with it too, didn't you?" Nightwing continued, his voice soft and soothing, but oh so wicked sharp," All those girls dead, no longer able to talk, able to tell us who to hunt."

There's a hard metal pressing against the man's temple; the Red Hood leaned forward to whisper dangerously," But you slipped up. One got away. One of them lived. And she came to _us_."

"So we're here to repay the favor," Nightwing says, lifting the red hot brand, with its signature Bat symbol and the word below it glowing brightly in the dark alleyway. They carried around torches, ready to do shit like this! They caught him off guard, pulled him into this dark alley, where Red Hood held him still while Nightwing dug into his belt for a piece of metal and a butane torch.

"This is for them," the smile drops from Nightwing's face, dissolving into a dark look of anger and fury...

...and then he presses the brand to the man's forehead. The Red Hood smiles under his helmet as the screaming starts.

* * *

  
Commissioner Gordon sighed deeply at the newest addition sitting on the front stoop of the GCPD headquarters. 

Randall Cravis, serial rapist/murderer wanted for the death of at least a dozen little girls. Rumor had it he got sloppy, that one got away, and even though the police tried finding the girl, she found the Bats _first_. 

Who then found Randall. 

The brand on his forehead is red and blistering, less than twenty minutes old, and the man is nothing more than a pitiful pile of pained whimpers. 

Gordon's sigh is deep, but not exasperated. This man deserves his punishment. He deserves that brand on his forehead, so that everyone who even looks at him can see what kind of monster he is and steer clear. 

"Another one for the books, Commissioner?" Officer Peterson asks him, calmly bending over to pick up the folder of evidence next to the man. 

Commissioner Gordon shakes his head, looking disappointed. "They didn't press hard enough," he commiserated, pointing to the bat symbol and the word branded on the man's forehead," You can barely see the T at the end of 'RAPIST'."


	3. Death By Coffeeshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU: Jason was never adopted by Bruce, he works as a barista in a coffeeshop along with Dick, and Dick's younger brothers are... a handful.

#batfamweek2020

Day 3: Injuries | Bonding During a Mission | **No Capes/Civilian AU**

* * *

He was back.

Jason leaned over the counter, arms tucked underneath him and elbows resting on the countertop, and glared down at the pipsqueak on the other side. The little gremlin glared right back, all 4'6" of him. 

"Todd," the brat whose name Jason had yet to learn greeted him in a cold fashion.

"Demon brat," Jason greeted back, thoroughly enjoying the spike of extreme displeasure on the gremlin's face. "A bit too young for coffee, aren't you?" he continued with a sharp grin," Come back in eight years and then maybe you can order something off the big kid menu."

Aaaaand, there it was. The brat opened up his mouth and let out a slew of shrieks and offended noises, calling him uncivilized and the like. Jason couldn't help but laugh. It was a good thing the shop was pretty empty now, or else he'd be annoyed with how the brat was taking up space in front of the ordering counter. But hey, the day was slow and this was the most entertainment he's had all day. 

"-and I demand you stay away from my brothers!"

Whoa, hey. What?

"Who the hell-" he was about to ask what brothers he was talking about when the bell over the front door rang out. 

"-mian?!" a familiar voice called out, sounding harried," Damian, you in here?" One of Jason's fellow baristas, who went by the name Dick, ran in looking like... 

... like he was looking for his brother. 

"Tt," the Demon Brat turned away from Jason to address Dick," You are being overdramatic, Richard."

While before Dick was looking frantic, as soon as his eyes landed on the gremlin standing at the counter, his expression turned furious. "I am being the right amount of dramatic!" he yelled at Demon Brat (who was supposedly named Damian)," You can't just _run off_ and not tell anyone where you're going! We've been searching everywhere for you!" 

It wasn't often Jason got to see Dick lose his temper, but when he did it was always a momentous occassion. Working in retail would make a saint lose his patience, and boy is it always fun to watch Dick go off on rude customers. 

Jason just didn't realize that the demon brat who's been coming in here the past three days just to glare at Jason was actually Dick's little brother. 

"This is the fourth time this week, Damian!" Dick was pinching the kid's ear now, despite the angry growl and kitten claw swiping he was getting," You are supposed to walk _straight_ home from school; no where else! Alfred was expecting you home _an hour ago!_ "

Idly, Jason wondered if it'd be tacky if he made himself a mocha cappuccino to sip on while he watched. 

"Just what are you doing at my work, anyways?"

Now _that_ , he couldn't resist. "He's been coming here the past three days," Jason piped up," Apparently he's here to 'warn me off'. I think. Something about 'stay away from my brothers'."

Damian hissed at him, but the words were already out. "What the- _Damian!_ " Dick rounded back on his brother and yanked on his ear again for good measure," _Why_ are you harassing my coworkers?!"

Not coworkers, just this one. 

Damian grumbled something, but they couldn't be entirely sure what it was. "What was that?" Dick demanded. 

The brat huffed and said a little louder," Tim comes here after school for _hours_. Why aren't you berating him?"

_'Tim?'_ Jason thought, _' The kid who looks like he's half dead and sit in the corner with a thousand textbooks every day?'_ That Tim? The Tim who once came up to Jason and-

He surreptitiously started coughing behind the counter. Right... _That_ Tim.

Damian glared at him as if he knew where Jason's thoughts had gone, but Dick didn't seem to notice. "Tim comes in here to _study_ Damian," he said exasperatedly.

"Hey, it's okay if the brat hangs out here after school if he wants to," Jason added, an idea blooming in his mind even as both brothers' heads whipped towards him. 

"I don't know Jason..." Dick began," Damian's supposed to be doing his homework right after school and..."

"I'll make sure he gets his homework done," Jason chirped. His smile grew, and if only Damian noticed that it was getting a little wicked, then that was their little secret. "He can sit right here at the front table," he said with that devious grin straight at Damian," Right where I can keep an eye on him."

Dick was faltering," I suppose if it's okay with Bruce..."

Time for the kill shot. "I'm sure the kid's just getting lonely at home, since you and Tim are here so often. He probably just wants to spend more time with you."

And while the Demon Brat's face became absolutely murderous, Dick's entire expression lit up into one of glee. "Oh, you're missing us, Dami?" his ear pulling suddenly turned into a bonecrushing hug (Jason almost felt bad for the kid; he's been on the receiving end of one of those famous Dick Grayson hugs. Like being crushed by an octopus)," Why didn't you say so? I'm so sorry, if you want to spend time here at the cafe with us, you can start coming here every day after school!"

The particular look of _'I'm going to **murder** you,'_ was hilarious on a ten-year-old's face and Jason couldn't wait to see what it would take to make him combust into a tiny, angry squirrel again.

* * *

***Two Weeks Later***

Tim sat at his usual spot in the corner, studying as usual, but this time accompanied with more glances at the counter than normal. It's been two weeks. Two weeks since Damian randomly started showing up at the cafe and sitting at the front table with a sour expression and his backpack strewn all over the table. Dick wasn't here today, but that didn't stop the Demon Brat from showing up.

It would be more of a mystery if Damian wasn't constantly glaring at his table every time Jason so much as brought him a glass of water. 

"So remind me again..." speak of the devil, Jason was now standing at Tim's little corner of study-horror with a smile and thoughtful expression. It was a handsome smile, crooked and sweet, and Tim's made his feelings about that smile quite clear. 

"When do you turn 18?" Jason asked. 

Behind him, Damian was scowling something fierce and one hand was rhythmically stabbing his notebook with a pencil. But Jason was ignoring it all. 

Tim grinned back up at him. "Three months," he told him.

That smile that he liked so much widened until it was near wicked. "Perfect," Jason rumbled and then -to the surprise of both Tim and Damian- he ducked down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let me know if you need more coffee!" he called behind him as he sauntered off to deal with a cursing and screaming Damian. 

* * *

***One Month Ago***

"In four months, I'm going to turn 18, and I'd really like to take you out for a date."

Jason's head whipped up at that, nearly spilling hot coffee all over his hand. "What now?" he was sad to say his voice squeaked. 

Standing on the other side of the counter was one of his regulars, Tim, with the most awake expression Jason's ever seen him with and a determined look in his eyes. "Would you like to go on a date with me in four months?" he asked.

"I umm," Jason had to blink a few times -okay, maybe a dozen- just to get his thoughts in order. This was Tim. Tiny Tim who came in every day with a shit ton of textbooks, ordered insane amounts of coffee, and who Donna has been _insisting_ he's been flirting with for two months now. (He's cute, Donna! What do you expect Jason to do in the face of a hot, nerdy boy?)

And he... wanted a date?

"Err, yeah," bumbled out of Jason's mouth before he could stop himself," But I gotta ask. Why four months? I uhh, I mean, this weekend's free?"

Tim smiled, a wicked smile that really had no business looking that good on his face. "Because I really want to climb you like a tree and you've made your opinion on dating minors quite clear," he said matter of factly, bringing up that one time Jason yelled at a 25 year old man coming in with his 17 year old date. (A call to the police was made that day)

And... yeah.

Jason made a sad little wheezing sound, his face turned _insanely_ red, and that coffee was a bust as he accidentally filled the entire cup with the milk he was holding instead of just halfway. Tim grinned at him, then with a wink grabbed his coffee sitting on the counter and sauntered off back to his table. 

Goddamn, he was trying to kill him! Jason wheezed and shook his head to dispel certain... images. _'But what a way to go...'_


	4. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four little Robins wake up in a strange place. Four little Robins aren't Robins yet. Four little Robins need to work together to survive.

#batfamweek2020

Day 4: **Robin's | De-Aging** | Reverse Batfam AU

* * *

When Dick was young, he was full of wonder and trust and had explicit trust in the adults around him, expecting and knowing that the people of the circus would always be there to protect him. But this was not an adult he could trust and little nine-year-old Dick could only stare in horror as a man wrapped in shadows walked towards him with a dark look in his eyes and syringe in his hand.

"Get away from them!" a boy, taller than him but just as skinny, leaps forward with all the fury of a thousand valkries. His fists are small, but his aim is true. The man -a man in mask, a swirl of black and white- swipes at him with the needle, but the boy ducks underneathe it and came up with his fist crashing into the man's lower jaw. 

When Jason was young, he learned real quick that on the streets you had to look out for yourself and no one else. It was dangerous to try and worry about other people; they either stabbed you in the back for some quick cash, or they got you caught up in some bad shit and then you got killed trying to protect them. But these were just kids and though he didn't know where he was or who they were, he wasn't about to let anything happen to them. 

"Catch!" a third boy, smaller than Dick or Jason but with the look on his face that he was older than he appeared, throws something to Jason. He didn't know who the kid was or what the fuck was going on, but Jason catches the item -a metal pipe- and the 13-year-old feels a grin spread across his face. Now this was something he can _use_. 

When Tim was young, he may not have preferred silence but he didn't mind it. The manor was empty for as long as he could remember, never really full of sound even when his parents or the housekeeper were there. 11-year-old Tim could sit for as long as he needed to; he was silent, he was watchful, he was _patient_. But this was no place for patience, for sitting still and waiting. This was a place to _move_ and to get the hell out of here. 

While Jason wailed on the creepy masked man (who the hell _was_ that?!) with the metal pipe, Tim leans down and scoops up the small child sitting on the ground. For an 11-year-old, Tim may have been small, but this kid is tiny, maybe a few years old at most? "I've got you," he coos at the baby and settles him on his hip," We're gonna get out of here, okay?"

When Damian was young, he was trained from day one to be an assassin. There was no coddling, no hugs and kisses, no time for such frivolties. The first time a sword was put in his hand, he was three. From dawn to dusk, he trained, he studied, he was tested over and over and over again. But this was not a training exercise. This much he knew; if so, Mother or Grandfather would be here with watchful eyes and he'd have a weapon in hand. Instead he is in some dark space between tall buildings with three older boys he doesn't know and a man with a mask (he has no face! No face no face no face, it's all black and white and _scary_ and Damian wants to close his eyes and pretend the faceless man doesn't exist). One of the boys picks him up and speaks softly to him, wrapping him up in small arms and carrying him away. 

Was this... a hug?

"Time to go, Dick!" Tim yells at the 9-year-old standing frozen in the alley, eyes wide and _terrified_ as man and boy battle it out in the dark. He's broken out of the spell at Tim's shout (who _is_ this kid?) and stares at him blankly. "God, you're just a kid, aren't you?" the look on Tim's face is equal parts baffled and horrified. 

Dick gulps, frightened. 

Tim takes a deep breath and says urgently," Dick, we gotta run. We gotta get out of here. We don't know what that man wants with us." 

Probably had something to do with this... weird seeing a younger Dick Grayson scenario or something. Last Tim knew, the Dick Grayson he knew was twenty and Jason Todd had just started out as Robin. (So _why_ was he here now looking like he just stepped out of Tim's favorite picture from when he was 3?)

Tim's not about to stand around and find out. "Jay!" he shouts out when there's a crash. But he's okay, Jason's okay. He just ducked under the man's arm again and took a solid whack at his kneecaps. The masked man went down silently (not a single sound, no cursing, no words, it was just _creepy_ )

Jason, still with no clue who this gaggle of kids was, was startled to hear one of them yell his name. _'First things first,_ ' he reminded himself,' _Get the fuck outta here!'_ Still clutching the metal pipe in his hand, he runs at the kids and grabs the hand of the nearest one. He's dressed in some weird blue and gold leotard, and he's shivering but Jason doesn't think it's from the cold. 

"Run!" he yells at the kids and takes off. He's practically dragging the little one behind him, and the other can barely keep up, trying to carry a baby half the size of him. 

They get half a block before Jason turns and goes," Give him to me," and takes the baby in his arms. The two boys (one in blue leotard and the other in a dorky science t-shirt) hold hands and run as fast as they can, with Jason in the lead. He's clutching both baby and pipe in his arms, and the little one holds on tight to the front of his sweatshirt. 

The masked man might be right behind him, he might be chasing after them, but none of them look back to check. They just keep running. 

First things first: get to safety. Then secondly: figure out what the _fuck_ is going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I really want to make this a full fledged story, but will have to finish "Are You Okay?" first.


	5. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Under the Red Hood' reunion we all needed.

#batfamweek2020

Day 5: Insecurities | **Identity Reveal** | Keeping Up With The Waynes AU

* * *

_No._

_No, it couldn't be._

Once that red helmet came off... In spite of the domino mask -no! _Especially_ with the mask, Bruce would know that face anywhere. He was taller, so much taller, and Bruce felt a heavy, all encompassing pressure on his chest and a sharp pang in his heart. 

His son...

His son was _here_.

Before he was even aware of it, before he could hear Jason speaking -could hear his son speaking!- Bruce felt his feet move forward. 

"Bet you're real surprised, aren't you, old man?" Jason, Jason-the-Red-Hood, Jason-his- _son_! was grinning dark and mean and he was taunting," You want to believe it's all a ruse, don't you? But I can assure, it's-"

He was taunting and mean and dark, but Bruce didn't care. He didn't _care_!

Whatever Jason was about to say next, the words were blown right out of him by the force of which Bruce's arms wrapped around him. "My son..." Bruce whispered, his voice harsh and rough and breaking," Jason..." 

He was hugging his son for the first time in four years. 

Jason was trembling, or maybe that was Bruce, and shaking and his mouth opened and closed a couple times, utterly at a loss for words. Bruce had a thousand words rolling around in him at that moment, all these things he wanted to say, all these questions he wanted to ask, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out...

_"I missed you so much."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written...


	6. Damian Loses a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will people ever learn? Don't make a bet with Dick Grayson when he knows Take Your Child to Work Day is coming up.

#batfamweek2020

Day 6: **Fluff | Take Your Child to Work Day** | Magic/Fantasy AU

* * *

"When this is over, remind me to kill you," Damian said nonchalantly as they stared at the door before them. 

Beside him, Tim didn't react to the death threat and instead held out the folder of papers he'd been holding. "Kill me and the responsibility falls onto your shoulders," he threatened just as mildly, the folder held out like a peace offering but in truth was a finely sharpened weapon. 

Damian reeled back at the implication. "Wouldn't it all go back to Father? It's _his_ company, isn't it?" he asked, very pointedly _not_ taking the folder. 

Tim choked on a mix between a laugh and a scoff," Hah! Like 'Brucie Wayne' could do any of this."

Alright, point. "But-"

"Besides, _I'm_ not the one who lost a bet," he added with a smug grin. 

Damian's retribution came in the form of a swift side hit to Tim's solar plexus. Drake barely flinched and Damian convinced himself he'd been holding back. "You should know better than to make a bet with Dick when he knows about Bring Your Child to Work Day," Tim teased him.

Again, point. "It's Take Your _Child_ to Work Day!" Damian exclaimed, the real reason for his ire coming forth," And I am _not_ your child!"

This was not a new argument and Damian had spouted this off at least five times already today. To anyone who would listen. "Hey, _you're_ the one who said he wanted to run W.E. one day," Tim was quick to point out," Just think of this as training. Because let me tell you, a lot of the bullshit I put up with around here is meetings. So if I gotta suffer, then so do you."

Damian sighed," _Fine_. But I'm still going to wipe the floor with you when this is all over, Drake."

The smile was back on Tim's face, but just a tad less smug and more fond," You can _try_ , Gremlin." He shifted the folder in his hands, opening it just to triple check he had all the blackmail/information he needed. Satisfied it was all there (the folder was _thick_ ) he snapped it shut. 

"Now lets go fight a bunch of Boomers for extended paid sick leave for our employees."

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Best. Day. Ever!" Dick exclaimed as he showed a gaggle of 5-10 year olds how to do a headstand. The entire room was upside down, for he was currently demonstrating one and showing the little ones how to start out by using a nearby wall. (Little Jenny just tumbled over with an 'Oof!' and it was the _cutest_ _thing ever_.)

From his upside down perspective, Dick could see Jason on the other side of the 'play room' AKA the largest conference room converted into a gym for all the kids brought to BYCTWD. ("Bictwid!" Steph called it triumphantly, to which Tim frowned at her and just went," We are _not_ calling it that.")

Jason had his arms outstretched on either side of him, parallel to the ground, and laughing as two little kids tried to do pull ups. The one on his left was hanging by her fingertips, clutching his sweater sleeve but unable to pull herself up. The one on his right was holding onto his entire arm with both of his own, kicking and scrambling to hold on. "You arm is too big to hold on to!" the little boy yelled at him. 

Steph and Cass were here earlier but disappeared about twenty minutes ago. 

Something about raiding the cafeteria?


	7. Couldn't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Bruce do when his kids can't sleep?

#batfamweek2020

Day 7: **Nightmares** | Time Travel | Mythology AU

* * *

"Bruce?" 

Dick's voice was tiny and quiet and barely more than a whisper. Still, Bruce rolled over in his bed and blinked sleepily at the small boy standing in his doorway. His blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, making the short preteen appear even smaller buried underneath the mass of fabric, and the nervous look on his face made Bruce's throat feel tight. 

Sitting up, Bruce rubbed the sleep from his eyes and chanced a glance at the clock. 4:27AM. "What is it, chum?" he asked.

Dick pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "I can't sleep," he admitted quietly. 

Not entirely unexpected. The Manor was still new to him; it was a far cry from the circus and no doubt-

"I... I had a nightmare."

-and _oh_.

Bruce swung his feet over the edge of the bed and beckoned Dick to come closer with his arm spread out in gesture for a hug. The 12 year old needed no other initiative and launched himself across the room. He was almost a teenager, but Bruce was still able to easily pick the lad up and settle him into a tight embrace. Gangly elbows and knobby knees curled up and Dick was almost lost in the swatch of blanket, but Bruce held onto him -blanket and all- with as much tightness as he dared. 

It had been two months since the death of the Graysons, one since coming here to the Manor. He did not have to ask to know what the nightmare was about. 

One little hand squirmed out of the blankets to grasp tightly onto the sleeve of Bruce's nightshirt. He did not let go after that and Bruce did not try to stop him. 

After all, Dick needed to be able to hold onto him to make sure he didn't fall too.

* * *

The first time Bruce caught Jason in the middle of the night, he was standing on the kitchen counter in his bare feet, trying to reach the container of cocoa sitting on the top shelf. He was also cursing up a storm under his breath. (" _Who_ _the hell_ puts stuff up this high? Stupid tall people.")

"Late night snack, Jaylad?" Bruce asked with a smile and leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb. 

Jason nearly fell off the counter in his surprise. "Bruce!" he whirled around, his hold on the cupboard door the only thing keeping him balanced in his haste," I was uhhh..." His eyes darted around the room nervously. Then his shoulders drooped in defeat. "Please don't tell Alfie I was standing on the counter."

Bruce couldn't help but grin. "It'll be our secret," he promised," Though I've learned it really is impossible to hide anything from Alfred. The man _knows_ everything."

He and Jason had a running theory that Alfred could read their thoughts.

(It still hasn't been disproven, by the way.)

Recognizing that Jason still hadn't gotten his cocoa, Bruce walked forward and with his immense height easily reached up and grabbed the tin container. He handed it to a sheepish Jason, who jumped off the counter. 

"So," Bruce continued by getting two mugs out of the cupboard as well," Had a craving for hot chocolate?"

Jason had the container on the kitchen island and pried the lid off. "No, I uhh..." he frowned, even as he reached in and grabbed the measuring spoon inside," Couldn't sleep, ya know? Figured a hot drink might help."

The smile slid off Bruce's face. He knew what 'couldn't sleep' meant. 

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. 

Jason looked like he was about to blurt out his thoughts, but then changed his mind as he dumped a spoonful of cocoa mix into each of the mugs. "Nothin' to talk about," he muttered sourly. 

Bruce knew from experience it was best not to press. 

Doesn't mean he wasn't going to stay in this kitchen for an hour, drinking hot chocolate with his son. And when Jason toddled off back to bed, he seemed... calmer, more at ease. And when he yawned, wide and tired and Bruce caught a glimpse of that chipped canine tooth, he couldn't help but tussle that head of messy hair. 

"Hey!" Jason protested.

"Goodnight, Jaylad," Bruce leaned down and pecked his lips on Jason's forehead," I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

Judging by the smile on the boy's face, it was the right thing to say.

* * *

Tim wouldn't tell Bruce when he had a nightmare. But he had certain tells that if someone looked, they could tell he was having a restless night. 

It took Bruce an embarrasingly long time before he noticed it. He wanted to blame it on the fact that Tim lived across the street at his own house and so Bruce didn't see him after patrol was over. But even from the front steps of the Manor, it would've been obvious to see. And so it was actually _Selina_ who brought it to his attention, one of her 'visits' to the Manor to see if she could rouse Bruce into a game of manor-tag. (Only this time she marched straight up to him and whacked him over the face with a sofa pillow)

"Go look outside your front window, you dense idiot," she frowned at him, then left for the night. 

And that's how Bruce found out that Tim climbs up onto his roof whenever he can't sleep. How long he's been doing it, he doesn't really know and Tim wasn't telling. But Bruce could recognize that look in his eyes; the empty stare as Tim sat on the peak of his roof and gazed -almost longingly- at the driveway leading away from his house. 

He didn't make a sound when Bruce sat down next to him, just glanced up then went back to staring at the road. Bruce wondered what he saw there. Or if... he was daydreaming about something he _wished_ he saw there. 

"Nightmare?" he asked. 

"No more than usual," came Tim's reply and wasn't that just a stab in Bruce's heart?

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Tim shook his head. 

"Okay."

A few minutes passed before Bruce noticed that Tim was starting to droop. Whatever nightmares plagued him, exhaustion was still catching up to him. Without a word, Bruce reached over and tugged the teenager over into his side with one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Surprised but not fighting it, Tim tilted his head until it rested on Bruce's shoulder and yawned. 

"Whenever you're ready, we'll head back to the Manor," Bruce told him. 

Tim blinked up at him in confusion. "Really?" he asked," But I thought I had to be here in case Ms. Nefzger came early tomorrow?"

Ms. Nefzger, the housekeeper that only shows up every three days. Bruce felt a sweep of guilt that _that_ was the reason why Tim was staying in this large house by himself; to keep up the ruse. "If it happens, then I'll deal with it," he said instead," Tonight, Alfred's got the guest room ready for you, then tomorrow you can chose which room you want for your own."

The smile Tim gave him reminded him _so much_ of another boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, Tim. I really mean it."

* * *

It was the small parade of animals down the hall that garnered his attention. 

First it was the damn turkey, leading the way with a ruffle of feathers. Then the click clack of Titus' claws on the hardwood floor, the sound preceeding the sight of his large head appearing. Through his open door way, Bruce then saw the shadow of his youngest son, right at Titus' side and holding Alfred the Cat in his arms, as the menagerie paraded past. 

Equal parts curious and concerned, Bruce rose from bed to follow after him. He supposed he was lucky that _Batcow_ wasn't part of the proceedings. 

"Damian?"

Damian and his pets stopped. "Father?" Damian turned around, surprised to see Bruce standing right behind him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, noting that his son was still in his pajamas and slippers," Is everything okay?"

Damian opened his mouth, hesitated as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Then, with a scowl, he announced," Just doing a patrol of the house, Father."

It didn't take a genius to realize that probably wasn't what he was really doing. "Mmhmm," Bruce couldn't help but smile fondly at him, then guessed," Couldn't sleep?"

Somehow not expecting his bluff to be called, Damian froze at the implication that he'd been found out so soon. "I..." he blinked," Maybe?" He held unnaturally still, as if half expecting to be sent straight back to bed.

Bruce was enough of an old hat at this by now. "Yeah, me too sometimes," he reassured him. He reached out and laid one hand on his son's shoulder, wanting to give him a hug but not wanting to disturb the cat in his arms. "What can I do to help?" he asked. 

Damian stared at him in equal parts awe and confusion. "Umm," he fumbled for words," Well, sometimes... Richard would sit and watch Animal Planet with me?"

"You got it," Bruce smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze before straightening up," Shall we get a snack first? How's hot chocolate sound?"

* * *

They were halfway through the 'Ice Worlds' episode of _'Planet Earth'_ when they were joined by a third person. "Rough night?" Jason whispered as he leaned over the back of the couch and saw Damian fast asleep snuggled between his father and Titus. Bruce had to tilt his head back to get a look at his second oldest and wondered when he'd come in. 

"He couldn't sleep," Bruce answered back just as quietly, not wanting to wake Damian," Everything alright? What are _you_ doing still up?"

"I'm a grown man, Bruce, I don't need a bedtime," Jason scowled at him, but it didn't last long as Tim appeared at his side and lightly slapped him on the back of his head. 

"Stop getting so offended over everything," Tim scolded him, then turned to Bruce," He just finished his stakeout and came to harass me for my case notes."

Yeah, that sounded like Jason. 

Just then, Jason noticed the duo of cocoa mugs on the coffee table. "Hey, you had hot chocolate without me?" he pouted. 

Holding back a chuckle, Bruce told him," It's still in the same place as always, Jay." Then he couldn't help but grin," Need any help reaching it?"

The word Jason signed back at him would not be polite to repeat out loud. "Make me a cup too!" Tim whisper-shouted at his retreating back. 

"Ooh, I _thought_ I heard David Attenborough," and all of a sudden there was Dick on the other end of the couch, munching on a granola bar he probably had stashed away in a pocket somewhere. (At this point, Bruce was over questioning where he came from)

"Just don't wake your brother," he whispered and got a pantomimed 'lips-locked' from his eldest. It was all in vain though, for as soon as Jason returned -with two cups of hot steaming cocoa- he shooed Titus off the couch so he could take his spot. The dog's movement woke Damian, who blinked sleepily at the troupe all around him. Finally, his eyes landed on Jason, who'd taken Titus' spot. 

"Todd," he grumbled, and the drawling way he spoke it told them he was only half awake. 

Jason smiled at him," Heya Baby Bat," then gestured at him with his open arm. A moment later, Damian leaned over in the opposite direction of Bruce and was soon fast asleep on Jason's shoulder. Bruce wanted to be jealous that Jason stole his cuddling time with Damian, but couldn't deny how _adorable_ it was. 

(Dick thought the same thing, cooing at Jason and tried to hug his other arm, only to have Jason whisper-shout at him," Hey, don't spill my cocoa!")

A small form curled up on Bruce's other side and he looked down to see messy dark hair and sweet dark eyes. "Movie night?" Cass blinked up at him. 'Wasn't she at Barbara's tonight?' Bruce wondered, but gave up trying to guess. He was all too happy to wrap his arms around her shoulders (except where Tim was apparently using her as a pillow, cuddled up and sipping on his cocoa) and hold his only daughter tight. 

"Yeah, family movie night," Bruce whispered back. 


End file.
